


Bleeding Secrets

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, HLV, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous asked: sherlolly / Bleeding Secrets





	Bleeding Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Set during HLV while Sherlock is in hospital

Molly listens, and waits, and breathes. There's nothing else she can do, not now, maybe not ever, to help Sherlock. He's unconscious, with tubes down his throat and needles in his arms that have nothing to do with a drug habit and electrodes taped to his chest and she just. wants. to. cry.

But she won't. She's stronger than that, she always has been. She's not a crier. "Don't you test that, Sherlock," she whispers, barely louder than the sounds of the machinery that surround his pale, still form on the hospital bed. "Don't you dare go dying on me and making me break my record for not crying over you. Don't you dare."

He doesn't move, doesn't react to this reveal of one of her many bleeding secrets…or so she thinks. She starts back when she feels the slightest tickling sensation on the back of her hand, the one that's resting on the bed. When she looks down, she sees his finger has moved, the pinky no longer resting quiescent alongside the others but now barely barely barely touching hers.

"Dammit," she mutters as the tears start to spill. But they are happy tears, so she tells herself they don't count, her record is unbroken…and Sherlock, she knows, will survive this as he's survived every other trauma he's suffered so far.

She is confident that one day he will break her heart, wound it deeply enough to bring her to angry, hurt, despairing tears, but today is not that day.

And so she smiles and whispers "welcome back to the land of the living, Sherlock Holmes" as his eyelids flicker and finally - finally! - open.


End file.
